A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting reflectors, fixtures, and systems, particularly high-intensity lighting reflectors, fixtures and systems to illuminate large areas or volumes of space.
B. Problems in the Art
Powerful light sources have been around for some decades. By powerful light sources, it is meant, light sources that provide a high amount of light intensity from a relatively small physical structure.
An example of such a high-intensity light source is a metal halide arc tube. There has been a continued evolution in the development of reflectors and lighting fixtures that can be advantageously used with such high-intensity light sources. There exists, however, a continued need to better utilize such light sources and to better control such high-intensity light power efficiently and economically.
One of the difficulties with high-intensity light sources is how to control the light so that it is useful. There are situations where very precise control and cut-off of light is advantageous. This requires, however, high precision in the manufacture and arrangement of the components which most times results in high cost for the lighting fixture.
There have been attempts to address these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,327 issued Mar. 28, 1995 to inventors Gordin and Crookham, discloses a system whereby significant amount of control and cut-off of light is accomplished. A light source with a primary reflector is positioned so that the light emanating from that light source and primary reflector is actually directed away from the target area. What is called a secondary reflector is positioned away from the light source and primary reflector. It is shaped or has segments which are adjustable so that light from the light source and primary reflector is controlled in a manner that can produce almost absolute cut-off, at least along one perimeter boundary of the composite beam that is directed to the target area from the secondary reflector. One disadvantage of the system disclosed in this patent is that the components are separated and generally the secondary reflector is of fairly substantial size. It is therefore somewhat cumbersome to manufacture, ship, install, and maintain. The size of the components also make it relatively costly.
Inventor Gordin then addressed some of these problems in a fixture disclosed at U.S. application Ser. No. 08/375,650, filed Jan. 20, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,661. The advantage of the structure disclosed in that application is that it can be contained within a relatively small housing, which can also be protected from the elements. One of the embodiments disclosed utilizes a plurality of mirror segments which are highly specular and which can be individually adjusted to control the beam emanating from the fixture.
However, mirror segments are relatively costly. Also, making the precise mirrors, mounting and aiming them for each application and maintaining correct aiming in cooperation of the components is costly and labor intensive. While substantial control of light can be accomplished, the above costs in terms of money and labor time defines an area for improvement in the art. The systems defined above are generally only within the financial reach of those able to afford costly lighting systems. There is therefore a need in the art for a reflector or lighting fixture that allows the advantages of high control of light, at least in certain portions of the light beam, but which can be accomplished in a more economical manner, with less labor involvement.
While it is possible to get a relatively precise beam and control that beam through certain manufacturing processes, the tooling and finishing of such products is extremely costly.
Additionally, high control of light requires highly specular reflecting surfaces. As discussed above, while mirrors and mirror-like surfaces are highly specular, they are costly.
Processes such as stamping or short-run tooling for materials such as aluminum are known in the art. However, these processes cannot produce precise enough curves or shapes to have high control of lighting. Additionally, there is some difficulty in obtaining highly specular reflecting surfaces with these types of manufacturing processes.
Therefore, there is no known way in the art to provide a very precise, highly specular reflector in an economical manner.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a precise, economical reflector and light fixture, and method of making the same, and method for producing precise lighting with an economical reflector which proves over or solves the problems or deficiencies in the art.
Other exemplary objects, features, advantages of the present invention are:
1. Use of an economical material to produce a highly controllable beam. PA1 2. Creation of highly precise reflector shape. PA1 3. Provision of the material and preciseness at a reasonable cost. PA1 4. Substantial reduction in labor time and resources in manufacturing and installing and maintaining of lighting fixtures. PA1 5. Elimination of the need for specialized tooling to create the reflector. PA1 6. Highly repeatable manufacturing. PA1 7. Flexibility with regard to creating different light beams and effects on a custom yet precise basis. PA1 8. Economy whether a number of fixtures are manufactured or only one is manufactured.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.